Safe Haven-A Brucas Story
by Cheerygirl014
Summary: My story based on the book 'Safe Haven' by Nicholas Sparks and with a couple of my favorite 'One Tree Hill' characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Haven- A One Tree Hill Story**

**Chapter 1- Stay**

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Brooke awoke in a pool of sweat, covered in a small blanket, on her two seater sofa on a cold Tuesday morning. Sitting up, she starts to take in her surroundings, it's a far cry from her old life. The small one bedroom broken down house she was renting was falling apart, the floor needed re-varnishing and the kitchen cupboards needed repainting. That was only the start of it, the whole place needed her touch, somewhere that she could call her own. Standing up from the couch and folding up the blanket, she makes her way to the fridge, opening it up and glaring at the little contents inside. All that she could afford was a few pieces of fruit, some cheese and crackers and some fruit juice, after having something to eat and drink Brooke makes her way to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror a lot had changed. She no longer looked like her happy and content self, her eyes which would usually glisten were sunken in and dark. Her skin which would usually be golden was pale and the bones which were usually covered with flesh and muscle were protruding through her clothes. Washing her face in the sink, Brooke decides to take the little change she has in her pocket and make the 2 mile walk to the local grocery store.

'Oh hi!.' Brooke is startled as she makes her way out of her house and across the street is a tall, thin, blonde woman waving her hands at her. 'Ermm... hi, I didn't realise somebody had moved in already.'

'Sorry I startled you it's just so lonely around here, it's nice to see a friendly face, my name's Peyton and you are?'

'I'm Brooke, and I know the feeling of it being lonely but it's nice around here.'

'Do you know how much dust I had to shake of an old rug in there, literally thought I was going to have an asthma attack or something and I don't even have asthma.' Brooke giggled as Peyton shook her head. 'It's not that bad once you get used to it, but look I gotta run but it was nice meeting you.'

'You too.' Peyton said but Brooke had already made a dash for the store. The walk did her some good, she could feel the breeze through her hair and it made her feel free for a second but then she remembered and she felt scared again and began to pick up the pace.

'Hey pumpkin what are you drawing?'

'Hey daddy! It's a bunny see, there are ears and a carrot.' Said the little girl pointing at the picture. Lucas sighed as he watched his daughter. Lucas was the owner of a small grocery store in the town of Tree Hill. He lived there also with his two young children, Molly and Joshua, who hung around the store whilst he worked. The tall man had sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Sitting behind the cash register his head looked up as he heard the bell go by the main entrance and his eyes followed the young girl who stepped inside the store. His eyes watched her as she browsed the shelves putting very few things in her basket, some nuts and a bag of rice. His eyes narrowed as he saw how thin she was and how sad she looked and that's when he took his initiative and walked over to her to offer his help. 'Hey, i've seen you in here before, is there anything I can help you with?'

'Um no thank you.' She replied quickly getting away from him and making her way to the till. Lucas looked confused but that's when he noticed it, the woman stood by the till twiddling her wedding ring finger but there was no ring, in it's place was a white mark of where a ring would have been. He had seen it before, when he used to work with the police, the nervousness and the sadness in her face. Then his daughter, to his shock, approached her and he decided to stay back and watch whilst his employee rang up her items.

'Hi! I'm Molly.' The little girl said holding her little hand out to Brooke as she started packing her few items in a bag. 'Well hi there Molly, that's a pretty picture.'

'Thank you! I always tell my daddy that when i'm older I want to be an artist.' Brooke chuckled at the sweet girl standing before her, full of innocence and excitement. 'You know I have a feeling that you, little lady, will be whatever you want to be.' Brooke smirked and the little girl reached for her hand. 'Come with me! I want to show you more drawings.'

'Oh sweetheart I would love to but I have to get these things back to my cottage but maybe another time?' Molly looked at the ground disappointedly. 'How about I take this one and put it on my fridge? I always liked bunnies.' Molly's face looked up at her and a huge smile replaced the sad frown she had previously worn, she hugged Brooke tightly and all Lucas could do was watch at the sight before his eyes. After Brooke paid for her items with the few pennies she had to her name, which often embarrassed her as she counted each one out, she grabbed the bag and made a dash for the door, pushing past Lucas in the process.

'Hey Molly, who was that lady? Did you know her?' Lucas asked his small daughter as she took out a fresh sheet of paper. 'That was Miss Brooke daddy, she comes in here quite a lot and I thought she would like a friend.'

'You know I think you are the most intelligent girl I have ever met, besides your mother.'

'I miss her daddy.'

'I miss her too pumpkin.'

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

**Well here is the first chapter my loyal readers, I got the inspiration from reading the book 'Safe Haven' written by the wonderful Nicholas Sparks whilst on holiday and the story just moved me. In no way do I own anything in this story except merging of a good book and a good tv show. As always I appreciate any feedback you guys have for me **

** Megan **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Love The Way You Lie

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind _

(**Flashback)**

Emily flattened her slightly creased black skirt as she proceeded to remove the pie out of the oven. Looking over her shoulder at the clock, she knew he would arrive home at any moment, she just hoped his mood would be a good one. 'Honey, i'm home!' She heard him shout down the hallway. 'Hey baby, how was your day?' Emily murmured into his ear as she lightly kissed him on the cheek. She could smell the strong scent of his favourite bourbon and she knew she was in for a horrid night. 'Oh you know murderers and robberies, the usual, how was your day?'

'Just cleaned the house, did some reading, cooked your favourite for dinner speaking of which its probably getting cold, lets eat.' The two of them sat down at the table but not before he noticed his glass was filled with water and she noticed him turning his nose up at it. 'Babe, you couldn't get me something a little stronger could you? I've had a tough day.' Emily shrugged as she got up and pulled the bottle of wine out of the rack, filling his glass until he said stop. The two made small talk as they ate their dinner and he soon became short and snappy with her. Emily noticed he hadn't touched his food for over 10 minutes so she got up and started to clean the plates away. 'Did I say I was finished with that?' He grabbed her arm. 'Sorry baby no you didn't I just assumed, i'm sorry, here continue and let me know when your done.' He still didn't let her go. 'Don't you dare talk to me like that, do you even realise how good you have it? All you have to worry about is looking pretty and cleaning this massive house that I provided for you.' Emily begins to shake her head back and fourth. 'Julian please, your hurting me.' The spot underneath his hand began to throb with intense pain and heat. 'Oh baby this isn't pain but i'm going to show you pain.' He sneered at her and his eyes became wide with intent. Grabbing a fist full of her long auburn locks, he pulled her towards the stairs, dragging her up each step as she began to lose control of her legs. 'Em, your going to give me exactly what I want and if you don't you will regret it.' She nodded at him as tears sprang from her eyes. She knew what was coming he would beat her and then make her sleep with him or as he would call it, make love. Emily knew this wasn't love, it couldn't be, she couldn't of been such a horrible person that this is all she would get. She felt the first punch collide with her jaw, after she felt him climb on top of her she felt numb and began to block out what was going on. Thinking of anything else that could take her away from her situation like what colour to redecorate the walls or noticing a spot on a painting she missed whilst dusting. As he finished inside her he whispered that he was sorry and that he loved her. 10 minutes later he was snoring and she knew this was her chance to get up and look at what damage she would have to cover up.

Staring into the bathroom mirror she could see her hair was matted and a bruise had began to form on the right side of her jaw. Although she was horrified from the bruises on her face and legs Emily couldn't take her mind of the pain that was cursing from between her thighs and on further investigation she saw the blood. It was then that the realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks, she either was going to have to get out or she was going to die.

It had been 66 days since that attack and countless more had happened but Emily

was finally ready to make her escape. Whilst Julian was working she had planned it all, from hiding a stash of money in a empty paint tin under the sink to hiding some clothes in a dirty laundry bag in the wardrobe. But deep down she knew that if she was truly going to get away she would need to become somebody else, if she kept her name and image her husband would soon find her. Luckily her neighbour knew what was going on, one day whilst Emily was mowing the front lawn an old lady from across the road approached her and knew from the first moment she saw Emily what was going on. After Emily had planned her escape she went to visit the old woman to tell her the plan and that's when she found her new identity. Mrs Davis had a daughter who had died at a young age in a tragic accident and Emily knew what Mrs Davis was implying, Emily would become Brooke Davis.

Julian had left particularly early on a cold Monday morning, the day had arrived, today was the day Emily would escape and become Brooke. She began to gather her things together into a pile in the middle of the bed as her heart beat very hard against her chest. Running into the bathroom, she grabbed a pair of scissors from the dresser and began to snip away at her long hair until it reached just on top of her shoulders. She then grabbed a box of hair dye hidden in the trash which would transform her hair from an auburn to a light brown with golden highlights. After her transformation was complete she threw the hair and the box in a black bin liner and put it in the neighbours trash can out front.

The jog to the bus station took her 30 minutes tops and with the little money she had she brought a ticket to a small town called Tree Hill, boarded the bus and knew that at that time Julian would be discovering that she was gone and would, some day, catch up with her.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_


End file.
